Pending title name
by Allura1996
Summary: -Dunno what to put as a title D:-Azurah is a neko and she's an Irken.How would she react when he reveals himself and how would he react? -AaBr- Azurah and Blez romance


**A/N: HEEEEEY~! How's it going? Luna here! Me and a friend talked about doing this, so here's the first chapter! ^^ Blez and any of her characters belong to Meghan, aka, TheAlmightyTacoGaurdianBlez. Hope ya like! ^^**

Chapter one:  
Science-fiction and Fantasy

I met her on the first day of school, or maybe I should spell it 'skool' now, since that's the way this world spells it. Anyway, I guess I should start up now, huh? My name's Azurah and I'm... Well... Not human. Well, I'm KINDA human, but at the same time, I'm not. I'm a neko; cat ears and tail. The whole deal. So, anyway continuing on. I moved here for something, but the Headmistress at the academy didn't say anything. I was supposed to go into the portal with Sinthius and find a person here, but something went wrong... We went in and the portal in our world was like a room- no, not a room... More like... A place with many doorways and a walkway. One slip down and you'll be gone forever... But it's a nice, comforting place... In a weird way. The walkway was like walking on a solid glass path. Sinthius and I were just talking- you know, the everyday stuff. How's class? Did you fall alseep in history again? Any new potions the newbies made? Did Chauvlin find out anything new on spells? ... What? You don't talk about stuff like that? Eh, oh well. Anyway, we were on our way to this world, when this "storm" hit. Chauvlin called them storms because they acted the same way as a thunderstorm or a tornado. We were seperated. I came up here. Sinthius? Erm, well, not so much. I dunno if he's here or in some other world. Either way, I'm here. I don't know who I'm supposed to be looking for. I don't have a place to stay. And I don't... Wait... Oh Gods... No dorms... That means... AH! NO FOOD! I'M GONNA STARVE HERE!

Okay, calm down. I'm fine now. That's what matters. Ahem, well, moving on, AGAIN. I went to "skool" anyway, because I needed to get to know the people in the area. And that... Oh, that was when I met Blez. She's different, a lot more different from that girls I've seen back at the academy. She keeps to herself for the most part, but whenever she does speak there's normally a threat or something at the end of the sentence. Still, doesn't phase me much. I've dealt with Della before and man! She's probably scarier than... Wait, no. There's always that one girl, Gaz that gives me the creeps too... I don't know how or why, but she's just so damn scary... I saw her once or twice, but something in the pit of my gut tells me that I should probably stay away from her if I wanna survive. I've seen her once, maybe twice, but still... Her brother, Dib, is suspious of me. I dunno why or for whatever reason, but I think it was best to avoid him too.  
Back to skool. I met Blez the first day of skool and we both got stuck doing this science project. Her cousin was visiting and man, she was more annoying than Cajinn with five energy drinks! But, in a way, I have to thank her. Because she was the one that got me and Blez together. I think she knows though. A week later, I found a way to actually get a roof over mind head. I was sleeping in a backyard of someone's place. And it did not smell good there at all, even at thirty feet at least! There was this green kid that makes himself obvious that he's an alien. Lemmie tell you, the kids around here are pretty stupid, but then again, so is the green alien dude.

I walked to him after skool. He was outside, waiting for his ride to come up. "Rrrrgh, hurry up GIR..." He muttered. My cat ears- hidden underneith my hair- picked it up easily. "Uh, hey, you're Zim-"

"Are you questioning me?" He shouted, jabbing a claw towards my direction. My ears pressed against my skull. Oh boy, this was gonna be fun... "Okay, that answers my question. I was wondering if I could pobably crash at your place for the time being." I said as calm as I could. Man, staying in an area like this would drive a person insane! "Why are you asking me dirt-child?" I bit the inside of my cheek. I had to keep my temper down. One, I wasn't a child and two, it didn't seem soothing to me to be called "dirt" When my skin is almost the same shade. "Okay, look pal, I just need a place to stay, okay? And I can't ask Dib, he's too... Irritating..." Zim chuckled. "Yes, he is, isn't he?" I nodded. "But look, I think this would be a great time for a person like me." He gave me a weird look. "What makes you say that Earth-worm? Are you calling almighty Zim WEAK?" Let the fun start... "No, no, I didn't mean it like that, just... Easier." I forced a smile so that he would think it was good advice. "How so?" I cleared my throat. "Well, you don't have to move anything to heavey, I could clean and I'll look after any pets you have." I've seen that green dog he has around. But how could anyone overlook the zipper? "You mean... You would work for a temporary base?" I nodded. If 'base' means 'home' with his people, good enough for me! "Hmmmm... It's tempting..." He muttered. "Very well, I will allow you to stay for a while human-stink." He turned on his heel and started walking. I... I think I was supposed to follow, so I did.  
After we passed two blocks, I heard squeaking. I had to use all of my will power to stop myself from perking my ears up to listen better. "GIR! What are you doing here?" Zim shouted. The tiny black and green dog smiled. "I had a coupon!"

"For what?" GIR held up a bucket filled with squid and chicken. I like both, but the sight of it made me sick to my stomache... "Bleh..." I groaned as I smelled it, stinking my tongue out also. "GIR, just... Rrugh... Go back to the base..." Zim growled. "Yes sir!" GIR said soluting and flying off, the bucket on his back. Ugh, I could still smell the aroma... I followed Zim once more until we got to a green and purple house. Huh, how quaint... Wait, was that the right word? "Stink-beast," Zim began, stopping me. "You are to stay at the top level-" I groaned and the rest I heard was Zim's voice, but my thoughts were going "blah blah blah". "Look, Zim, I know what you are."

"WHAT?" I nodded, ears against my scalp once again from the loud tone. "Yeah, work on disguise a bit better, m'kay?" I walked inside, not hearing him yelling at me for whatever reason.  
I would've asked if I could stay with Blez, but I couldn't. I only knew her for about two weeks and asking to stay with her would be weird enough. I was already a neko in disguise, and she didn't need to know that. Not yet. How would she take it? Then I groaned and facepalmed at a thought. _I shouldn't have used my pick-up line..._ That gave her a clue of what I was! Idiot! Sin would've slapped my head as hard as he- no wait, cheack that. He would've punched me till I was unconsious! Stupid, stupid, stupid neko! Ugh! How could I do something like that? I fell face-first into the couch, yelling in frustration. And that was the end of another tiring day...

**A/N: Okay, that was the end of chapter one! ^^ Before I forget, Invader Zim rightfully belongs to J.V. Along with other things I will use for references. Sinthius, Cajinn, Azurah and Chauvlin rightfully belong to me. And since you may not know, I am going to be doing something on deviantart with these guys, but for those of you who don't want and/or have an account:**

** Sinthius is Azurah's best friend, they've known each other for four years so far. Sin's mana type is light. Chauvlin is like the geek in the group, but not those wimpy, scrawny ones you often see in movies and stuff *cough*BigBangTheory*cough cough* Ahem, no, he's got some muscle. He specializes in logic with mystical, fantasy, mythological creatures and completely spazzes whenever something has to do with a dragon. If he were to be introdused to WoW, he would never get offline. Cajinn is a shape-shifter who works at a coffee shop and has the hots for Azurah. No, he's not exactly gay, but he is bi, but he likes Azurah more. X3 He tends to be annoying to all the guys, but he has to live the full 900 years before he could leave anyone alone. No, it's not exactly a curse, but if you wanna know, just PM me. For anyone flamers out there, this is just for fun, okay? You don't like? Then don't read and don't reveiw, m'kay? **

** Okay, I think that's it for now. ... Yep, m'kay. See ya later! ^^ **


End file.
